2 hours and 58 minutes
by Origamigir1
Summary: Wait for me Michael...i'm coming...wait...wait for me. Final chapter up so the rating has increased.
1. Without you

Author's notes: This is the first chapter of eight in my story so it may seem slightly un-exciting but i promise it will be heartstopping soon enough!

The main character is Sara but Lincoln and Michael will make appearences in later chapters. All Mi/Sa goodness! please read and review :)

_**2 Hours and 58 minutes**_

Sara walked down the street weaving in between the crowds, careful not to draw much attention to herself. Her navy blue shirt was torn, revealing the cuts she recieved after throwing herself onto a car windscreen while escaping from 'Lance', or whoever that psycho agent was. She turned down an alleyway and crouched down behing some dumpsters. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her purse.

_"1...2...3- 300 dollars. Fantastic."_

She looked up and saw a clothing sale in a store across the road. She tucked her purse into her pocket once again and headed to the other side of the street.

She bought a brown suede jacket, 3 pairs of jeans, 3 tank tops and a black hold all to put everything inside. She went to the counter and noticed a thin gold neckchain and her mind flashed to the key tucked away in her purse. She picked up the necklace and added it to her pile.

"That's... 183 dollars" The young shop assistant told her. Sara paid and entered the pharmacy next door.

She purchased a pair of scissors, a box of brown hair dye and a set of needles and threads. With 100 dollars left, Sara decided to find a motel to stay in to sew up her wounds. she found a motel half a hour later and booked a room.

"Are you alright?" the manager asked and sara had to supress a laugh.

_"Do i look alright?"_

She smiled before heading into her room. She locked the door and entered the en-suite bathroom. Sara poured the contents of her hold all on the floor and reached down picking up the scissors and hair dye.

_"I wonder if michael likes brunettes?"_

she mixed the dye mixture together and rested it on the side counter before removing the scissors from their packaging. She selected a section of hair before cutting it just below her chin. Sara continued hacking at her auburn hair until it lay in the sink before her. She scooped up her hair and put it into a plastic bag before starting to dye her hair chocolate brown.

A while later Sara stared at her reflection in the mirror taking in her new appearance. With shaking hands, She threaded a needle and took a deep breath, calming herself.

_"Come on Sara you can do this"_

She pierced her flesh with the needle.


	2. Wait for me

Authors notes: thankyou for the reviews they are really inspiring me to write more ;)

Chapter 2

The next morning Sara got changed and disposed of her hair. She took the key form her purse and slid it onto the neckchain she was already wearing. She didn't know what it was for, but she knew her father was murdered for it so she would keep it safe until she figured out what it opened. Sara checked out the motel and returned to the highstreet. From across the road she noticed a news report covering the screens of televisions in an electronics store.

_"no..." _

She raced across the road, ignoring the shouts from drivers who almost ran her over and pressed her hands against to cold pane of glass.

_"Brothers Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows were aprehended just 20 minuted ago by..."_

Sara pushed herself away from the window and retrieved her hold all from the floor.

_"They are being held in a police station in utah until they are transported back to Fox River penitentary at 12 noon..."_

Sara looked at an alarm clock in the store which read 9:02

She remembered reading a sign for a train station just before she entered the motel she stayed at the previous night.

_"I can't let it end like this. I have to do something... Anything." _

She took off running down the street towards the motel.

She had just 2 hours and 58 minutes to get to Utah and stop Michael and Lincoln from being transferred back to Fox River, and time was already working against her.

Sara remembered the kiss she and Michael shared in the infurmary and Michael asked her to wait for him.

_"wait for me Michael ..._

_Im coming..._

_Wait..._

_Wait for me..."_

This time Sara needed Michael to wait for her

TBC!


	3. I'm coming to save you

Authors notes: Thankyou so much for all the reviews! there is more information in this chapter than action but i promise sara will have an 'action woman' moment very soon :)

chapter 3

"1...ticket...to Utah..." Sara stammered "Please"

She had ran over a mile to get to the train station since there was no cabs available at the motel.

"There you go miss that's $48.95"

Sara paid the cashier and sat on a bench,waiting for the train for Utah to arrive.

15 minutes later the train pulled into the station and sara boarded it along with four other passengers. A young couple, a business man and an elderly woman. Sara was now practically out of money with only $1.05 left in her purse. She put her purse back into her hold all and sat quietly.Sara noticed there was no clock on the train so she asked the business man beside her.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?"

"Erm..." The man, who was well built and in his forties pushed up his sleeve revealing a gold rolex watch "9:30"

Sara nodded her thanks and rested her head against the window.

She was just outside Utah when she noticed the business man was fast asleep. His bulging wallet was hanging out his pocket, screaming at her to take it. Sara looked at the other passengers on the train. The young couple wee to engrossed in each other to notice anything besides each other's mouths and the elderly woman was reading a Philip Pullman novel entitled 'The ruby in the smoke'. Sara slowly slipped her hand around the wallet and tucked it up the sleeve of the suede jacket. She opened her hold all and dropped it inside.

The train began to slow so Sara vacated her seat and headded to the doors.

When the business man woke, Sara was already climbing into a nearby taxi.

"Take me to the nearest motel please" she asked the driver, who took a good five minutes to start the car.

_"This is five minutes i don't have" _She thought, annoyed

They finally pulled up outside a small motel 10 minutes later in the middle of no-where. She paid the driver and exited the cab with her hold all plus 600 dollars courtesy of the rolex business man. Sara took the money from his wallet and put it inside her purse before throwing the wallet in the trash.

She checked into the motel and entered her room. Sara dumped her bag by the bed and headed over to the night stand. The alarm clock read 10:00 .

_"Time to get a car"_


	4. So close yet so far

Authors notes : ok were halfway through this story so there's four chapters to go. THANKYOU so much for the reviews they really cheer me up after a bad day :)

p.s. the road plans are all fiction so the roads probably don't exist

Chapter 4

Sara called a cab from her motel room which took her to a car salesman a couple of miles away. She purchased a green Renault laguna for 300 dollars with a full tank of gas and drove to tourist information.

"Can i have a road map of the area please?" She asked politely

"Here you go miss that will be $3.75"

The cashier handed her a map and she headed to the car. Sara drove back to her motel room and pinned the map to the wall opposite the bed. She pulled a red marker pen out her bag, and labelled the location of the police station where Michael and Lincoln were being held. She worked out the fastest route from there back to the motel.

_"Ok if i go down grey avenue and turn left, then take the second right in brackenfield road i'll come out on route 42. take the next turn off and i 'll come out at the motel - hopefully"_

When she next looked at the alarm clock it read 11:01

_"This is it"_

She locked her motel door and and left the motel. Sara got into her car and drove to the police station via her escape route to check there wasen't any problems with the roads. On seeing none, she drove up to the police station slowly to avoid suspicion. She turned off the engine and took a deep breath. What she was about to do would turn her into a fugitive.

_"I wonder if this is how Michael felt before he entered that bank"_

She got out the car and walked over the road to the station. There were 5 other police officers in the station including a woman. She recognised one of them as Mahone and she narrowed her eyes upon seeing him. A guard was standing beside the door with his arms crossed.

_"Great...this is all i need"_

She straightened her jacket and walked calmly up the concrete steps.

cliffhanger i know - but on the bright side sara will do something unexpected tommorrow, and you all will find out what her plan is!

TBC ;)


	5. Anything for love

Authors notes: thankyou for the reviews here's the next chapter

chapter 5

Sara was just about to enter the police station through the front doors, when the security guard stepped in front of her, blocking her entrance.

"Can i help you miss"

_"No -now get lost"_

Sara looked past the guard into the station. There was no sign of Lincoln or Michael.

_"They must be being held in cells downstairs"_

"Miss?"

"Sorry- yes i need to speak with detective Mahone urgently" She replied, attempting to act casual

The security guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry i'm afraid no one is allowed to enter this station without specified permission.-and i need evidence if the permission has been granted"

_"Dammit"_

"I need to get inside- please" Sara begged

"sorry no can do"

"but i want-"

"No buts- no one gets inside"

"Go to hell ! " Sara said to the guard through clenched teeth. She turned around and stormed down the stairs.

"We can't always get what we want" The guard smirked

Sara stopped dead in her tracks. That guard had just hit a serious nerve.

She turned around and ran back up the steps. As a group of reporters exited the station, Sara grabbed the gun from the guard's holster and pushed past the reporters.

"Hey...HEY" the guard shouted over the journalists.

Sara walked into the lobby with gun placed firmly in her right hand.

When Mahone saw her, he had no time to react as Sara had grasped the woman by the hair and pulled her towards her. Sara used Pam's body to shield her own and had her forearm firmly around Pam's neck.

Sara pointed the gun at Mahone.

"Where are they?" She asked calmly despite adrenaline shooting through her veins faster than a high speed train.

When she recieved no reply, she pointed the gun at Pam's temple.

"Come on sara we both know your not a murderer" Mahone said cautiously

"Then i don't think yuo understand how much i want to get Michael and Lincoln out of here" She replied "Now where are they?"

Every officer in the station was silent.

"Why do you want to save the man who lied and manipulated you?" Mahone asked

"People do crazy things when they're in love" She answered

Sara removed the safety from the gun.

" Now... last chance"


	6. Forever by your side

Authors notes: So i told you all sara would have her 'moment'! well i won't drabble on so you can read what happens next :)

Chapter 6

Mahone looked over at Pam who was crying, silently begging for him to do something. He swallowed hard and sighed.

"downstairs in the 5th cell"

Sara changed her angle carefully so she was facing the two nearest police officers, but keeping her eyes on mahone at all times.

"Go and get them- and make sure they're uncuffed" She ordered

The two officers went down the stairs and arrived at Lincoln and Michael's cell. Michael was leaning against the bars while Lincoln was sitting on the floor.

"Let's go!"

"What? we still have another 20 minutes!" MIchael Frowned

"According to your girlfriend you don't- now let's go" An officer shouted

"Sara?" Michael asked, bemused

"Sara's your girlfriend?" Lincoln smirked at his sibling

"NOW"

Michael and Lincoln exited their cell, were uncuffed and taken to the lobby.Michael and Lincoln froze when they saw what was happening.

"Now" Sara stated, turning back to Mahone "Put your gun on the floor - SLOWLY"

"Sara... what are you doing?" MIchael stammered

"I'm getting you out of here...both of you" She told him, never taking her eyes off Mahone.

He carefully placed the gun on the ground and backed away from the weapon.

"Lincoln" Sara said and he stepped forward.Sara kicked the gun towards him and Lincoln picked it up, removing the safety."Cuff the cops please"

"With pleasure doc" He smiled while acting on his orders. Soon all the officers were cuffed exept Mahone.

"Michael can you come over here please?" Sara asked and Michael approached his 'girlfriend'

"In my right pocket there's keys to a Green renault laguna parked outside. Can you get them and go start the car please?"

Michael slid his hand in her pocket and retrieved the keys.

"I'll be there in a minute" She smiled and Michael Leaned in and kissed her cheek, reminding her why she was doing this. For love.

michael exited and Sara put her full attention back on Mahone.

"Now..."


	7. Let me run away with you

Chapter 7

"Lincoln go and join Michael in the car and tell him that i'm coming please" She smiled

"Sure thing" Lincoln lowered his gun and walked behind Sara "See you soon sis"

_"Sis!...he called me sis!"_ Sara smirked as Lincoln exited

"I'm sorry but there was no other way" She told pam as she released her, shoving her towards Mahone who caught pam in his arms.

Sara walked backwards, keeping her gun pointed at Mahone until she was out the station.

In the car, Michael breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her exit. Sara ran down the steps and jumped into the drivers seat of the car. They sped away and no one spoke until Sara pulled onto the highway.

"Sara..." michael sighed with a smile on his face "Thankyou so much"

"Yeah thanks sis" Lincoln agreed, leaning forward in between the 2 front seats.

Michael smirked and Lincoln's new nickname for sara and he reached across, entwining their hands.

Sara let out a shaky breath as realisation of what she had just done began to sink in. She was a futitive. Now there was no going back.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, concern eched on his face

"Yeah..i just can't believe i did that" She smiled, gently shaking her head.

"Why did you?" Lincoln asked

"I just... after everything you did i couldn't let it end like that - for either of you. Especially not knowing what happened" Sara stammered " I never left you in Gila Michael, i was coming back but an agent was waiting for me." She swallowed the lump in her throat and feeling Michael gently squeezing her hand continued. "He wanted to know what my father gave me. When i wouldn't tell him he..." Sara blinked back tears "He held me underwater in a bath tub and electrocuted me with an iron" she told them

"That sick..." Lincoln spat

"Oh my god sara..." michael said, his voice full of emotion

"but i managed to get away - by scolding him on the chest with the iron and jumping from a second story window onto a car windscreen" she smiled sadly

"That's my girl" Michael said returning the smile.

Sara looked at michael momentaraly before lifting their joined hands to the low neckline of her tanktop. Lincoln coughed and looked away while Michael Swallowed hard and licked his lips.

"Sara..."

Sara seperated their hands and pulled the neckchain from inside her top revealing the key to Michael.

"This is what i found after they took my dad away" She explained and Michael observed the key, wondering what it was for.

They Finally reached the motel and they entered Sara's room. Michael was taked aback by the wall coveed in research about the police station.

"Woah Mike you and Sara are so made for each other" Lincoln smirked

"I think so too" Michael said quietly so only sara would hear.

"What now?" Lincoln asked

"We get another car and We find a way to get out the states" Michael replied and Sara gave Lincoln the remaining money, who went to buy a replacement. He closed the door behind him leaving Sara and Michael alone at last.


	8. A moment in history

A/N: this is it the final chapter of this fic :( i hope everyone has enjoyed reading- especially my reviewers! Thankyou for all the support i really appreciate it! here we go... (p.s. Mi/Sa goodness throughout)

chapter 8

Sara nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at Michael.

"So.." She smiled

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and gently motioned to the space beside him. Sara smirked and sat on the right side of him, feeling bolder as a result of the mornings actions. Michael was sitting so close, Sara found herself feeling strangely hot.She slowly undid the buttons of her jacket never breaking eye contact until the jacket was compleatly off. She threw it on a chair nearby and turned back to Michael.

"I wanted to protect you from all this" Michael said hoarsy, his voice full of emotion while tracing around a bruise on her arm.

"I know " Sara told him scooting closer still.

Michael carefully grazed her cheek with his fingers before leaning in, capturing her lips in a passionate, searing hot kiss. Sara rested her arm on his shoulder and felt Michael running his hands down her back but careful no to go further. Michael clearly wasn't sure how far Sara wanted to go so he made sure he kept his hands in check.

Sara decided Michael wasn't going to make the first move so she had to do it instead. She slowly ran her hand down from his shoulder, over his chest before moving lower still.

Michael broke the kiss and moaned.

"Sara" His whispered with glossy eyes full of desire.

"I want this Michael" Sara assured him "I want you"

Michael slowly peeled Sara's tank top over her head and removed his shirt.

"I love your tattoos" Sara smiled while kissing his chest

Michael smiled before reaching his hand behind Sara's back and undoing her bra and removing it.

"you are so beautiful Sara" Michael whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

A while later

sara lay on Michael's chest gently tracing lines of his tattoo.

"Maybe i should get a tattoo" Sara mused

"you will not " Michael stated, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"why not?" Sara pouted

"Because" Michael replied running a hand down her bare back "Your perfect...untouched, natural. You shouldn't brand your beautiful skin"

Sara moved so she was face to face with Michael.

"I love you, you know" She whispered

"You have no idea how much i love you Sara" Michael replied rubbing his nose against hers.

They moved back to their origional position where they both fell into a blissful sleep.

A few minutes later Lincoln gently opened the door but froze when he saw Michael and Sara lying together. He smiled and gently exited the room cautious not to wake the pair.

Sara woke later to find Michael staring at her. She leaned up and kissed him so passionatly it took his breath away.

"How long until we leave?" Sara asked quietly

"I'n 3 hours" Michael replied, disappointed that they couldn't stay all night.

Sara smiled "you'll be suprised at what i can to in three hours"

Soon they would be on the run again from the police as well as the company. But right now all that mattered was the fact that they were together and always would be. In just 2 hours and 58 minutes Sara had changed her life forever. And she didn't regret a single minute.


End file.
